


Black Market

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney didn't believe in magic, or voodoo, or even miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Market

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** prompt #134 Magic  
>  **ancientctybingo** prompt #1 Black Market

Rodney didn't believe in magic, or voodoo, or even miracles. Those all came under the realm of things that were simply unexplained - for now. He considered how much he had seen, and how much of it would seem like magic or voodoo to someone who did not have his breadth of knowledge. He thought of some of the people he had seen in Pegasus, all too aware of how far their civilizations had fallen after ten thousand years beneath the shadow of the Wraith. Surprisingly, he understood that all too well as Earth and the Milky Way had also seen civilizations rise and fall, hindered by self-proclaimed gods and demi-gods called the Goa'uld.

After the fall of the Wraith, finally driven back to their dark world by the combined forces of two galaxies - though mostly the efforts of those on Atlantis - Rodney thought things might change. He thought it would be the start of a new age of enlightenment, with the races of Pegasus re-discovering their glorious past.

As he looked around the market place of Ivera, he sighed in disappointment.

When Teyla mentioned a Black Market held at the Iveran autumnal equinox, he'd imagined one of two things - a market selling illicit products from many worlds, or a literal black market of dark cloth and goods. Perhaps a better description for this place was a Black Arts Market.

Wizened old men and women with bony hands, warts and other witch-like features, tried to press him into purchasing strange herbs and potions, while beautiful, younger women tried to entice him with their charms - both of the exotic and human kind.

He stopped to watch one man exclaim he could make light appear from the end of a tube, only to groan when the man pulled out a flashlight stripped from a P90. Probably one of those lost over the years along with the soldier carrying it. The crowd surrounding him was impressed though, and Rodney was tempted to call them all idiots but John pulled him away.

"Let it go," he murmured so only Rodney could hear. "Do you want to head back?"

"No." He tried to keep the scorn and disgust from his voice but failed miserably. "There might be some Ancient technology here in the disguise of charms or magical relics."

"Sirs! Come with me and I will show you the future."

Rodney rolled his eyes at John's wicked grin, trailing on behind him.

They entered a tent and Rodney barely restrained himself from snorting out loud at the obvious attempt to make the interior look dark and mysterious. He thought the Gypsy-Seer act was only popular in tourist resorts on Earth but here was ample proof that humans were both stupid and gullible in at least two galaxies.

"Sit," the man ordered and, with a grin, John sank onto the wooden seat in front of a table.

Moments later, a beautiful woman stepped out from behind a heavy, brocaded curtain. Most of her face was covered in a sheer veil but her eyes were visible, and they were so green they shone like emeralds in the light placed strategically to strike them to perfection. Rodney had to admire the set-up even if the whole thing was hokum. He knew how this worked too, knowing these people tended to be excellent at reading body language, and for extrapolating from the snippets of information revealed by their unwary customers.

"Cross my palm with silver," Rodney muttered so John could hear, enjoying the twitch of John's lips as he pulled back on a grin.

She made a show of pouring water into a crystal clear bowl and dipping her fingers into it, swirling them. Colors bled from her fingertips and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of..."

He knew she had likely painted her fingertips with a chemical that was transparent until it reacted with water. He had to give her some credit though as it was a good effect and would have likely gained a gasp of awe from one of the backward villagers attending this market.

"Rodney," John said tightly, offering his ' _charm the natives_ ' smile to the woman, which actually worked out fine until he refused to bed the Chief's daughter. Then all hell broke loose, with the running and spears and arrows.

"I see a lover and companion. Fair of skin and strong of body."

"O...kay."

"She will be a princess among her people, and you will become her one true love, and feel a king among men."

"Cool!"

"But I sense your companion here will not fare so well. I see much sorrow in his future-."

"I'm pretty miserable now."

Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

"How about I tell your fortune?" Rodney almost shoved John off the seat and took his place. "I see rotten vegetables, and a charlatan running from an angry mob."

John grinned and handed over a small item of minimal worth, according to Teyla. Rodney didn't think the charlatan deserved anything, and huffed in annoyance as they left the tent but John stopped him, pulling them out of sight. He reached out and grabbed the edge of Rodney's TAC vest, pulling him in and kissing him soundly.

"I don't know, Rodney. She seemed to read it right."

"What?"

"Lover and companion." He nuzzled under Rodney's chin. "Fair of skin and strong of body," he murmured as his hands stroke down from Rodney's shoulder to grab his ass, kneading the flesh as he dragged him even closer. "My one. True. Love." He punctuated each word with a dirty kiss, until Rodney was moaning and desperate for more.

John let him go, eyes dark with desire but firm.

"Let's head home now."

Rodney could only nod his agreement, deciding they had far better things to do in Atlantis in the privacy of their quarters. Having dialed the Beta site, the wormhole opened with a whoosh of energy, and that's when the rest of the charlatan's words clicked.

"Wait! Read it right? Are you calling me a princess?"

"If the glass slipper fits," John sniggered. Ignoring Rodney's indignation, he placed a hand on Rodney's back and gave him a small shove through the circle.

END


End file.
